Just a few more steps
by tinkerbell2
Summary: Gibbs calls the team in for an urgent case but Tony fails to show up... Where is he ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, here's my first NCIS FanFic. Be gentle with me if you review! Lol. Hope You enjoy it! It's Tony Based.

Just a few more steps and he would be able to ring for back up. He could see his cell now... Just a few more steps. Just a few more steps before he blacked out… Just a few…………………………………………….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby stared at the clock on her bedside table and at her cell again. Someone seriously had to be kidding at calling her at 4am. Having a moment of moral consciousness she realised she probably should answer but following that moment of moral consciousness came a moment of what Abby liked to call exhaustion. Turning over, she groaned as she smacked her head on the other side of her coffin… dammit why were these things made so small? She heaved a huge sigh and reached out for her phone – why was Tony ringing her at this time?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ziva stared at the elevator door willing it to ping and for Tony to step out. Gibbs had called her at 0400 hours demanding she came into the office and when she arrived at 0430, McGee was already here, tense with the impending news sure to come and Tony's absence. Gibbs hadn't arrived yet – and neither had Tony. Tony was never late, the only time he had ever been late was due to Daisy the Yoga Instructor. Tony, having attempted a rather advanced Yoga position had ended up in the hospital. Gibbs had nearly shot him that day and Tony had never been late again. Yet the clock was ticking and Tony still wasn't here and to make matters worse Gibbs was making his way down the stairs and into the bull pen. Thankfully, he had a cup of coffee in hand but how long would that restrain him from going mad over Tony's absence?

"Where is DiNozzo?" Gibbs commanded.

Not long, Ziva answered her previous question. "He's not here boss, I'm sure he's on his way tho-"

"McGee call him now tell him if he's not here in 10 minutes I'm impounding his car."

"Yes Boss." McGee frantically pressed buttons on his cell, his hands shaking, nervous at how bad a mood Gibbs was in.

"So, why the early call out Gibbs?" Ziva asked trying to change the subject.

"Don't you think we'd best wait for DiNozzo to get here, Ziva?" Gibbs overly pronounced her name. She knew when he did that he was mad. Really mad. She was running out of ways to keep Gibbs talking until Tony got here. Just then she heaved a huge sigh of relief as the elevator pinged. Unfortunately, her heart sank back down to her stomach again when it wasn't Tony. It was just Jason the mail man. Dammit where was he?

Ziva turned back around to face Gibbs. His usually handsome face was distorted somewhat with the look of thunder he had. Tony better get here soon or Gibbs might just shoot him this time. Especially if it was down to a woman that he was late.

"Boss I've tried three times and Tony's not answering. It just keeps ringing and ringing."

"Then keep trying McGee." Gibbs eyes gave him away. McGee could see how angry Gibbs was but he could also see that slight fleck of worry. Slight being the operative word. Just then Gibbs cell began to ring.

"Gibbs!" He barked. Gibbs went unnaturally quiet for moment and then replied, "Abs slow down, I can't hear what you're saying- Abs, hold on we're coming."

"Boss what's wrong?" McGee had heard Abby crying down the line as he was only mere metres from Gibbs desk. Abby never cried. Something was seriously wrong.

"Grab your kit." Gibbs started to dash towards the elevator and McGee and Ziva ran after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby had tried calling Tony back but he wasn't picking up. 15 calls was a lot of times not to answer. Grabbing her black velvet cloak and her boots she picked up her keys and jumped into her car. Her heart began to race as she drove over. Tony only rang Abby in "office hours" as she called them. He'd only ever called her once at night and that was because he had a crazy ex-girlfriend turn up at his apartment and he wanted Abby to come scare her off. Abby feared this call wasn't anything to do with something so fun. She pressed her foot down on the gas pedal hard. She would be at Tony's in less than 5 minutes. She just had to try and stay calm. 'Breathe Abby,' she said to herself, consciously trying to calm down. It wasn't having any effect but still a girl had to try right?

Finally reaching Tony's rather expensive looking apartment block she abandoned her car and ran towards the entrance door not even bothering to switch off her lights or lock it. Reaching the door she flung it open and ran to the reception desk. "I need to see Mr. DiNozzo." She managed to heave out. Dammit she needed to start going to the gym more often.

"Mr. DiNozzo is most probably sleeping seeing as it is 4.30 in the morning miss," the receptionist smirked. Abby could have growled at the woman. She hated the preppy, just got out of college, I have a boyfriend named Brett kind of looking girl. Instead she put both hands on the reception desk, leaned in a little closer to the Barbie look-a-like and said, "I need to see Mr. DiNozzo now, if you don't call up to him or give me a key I'll ring my boss and half of the FBI and they'll come in here and let me see him. The choice is totally yours."

"Mr. DiNozzo's is apartment 205," she exclaimed giving Abby a card key. Abby just managed to hold back a smile as she saw how much the girl's hands were now shaking. Not waiting a second longer, Abby jumped in the lift and headed to the 5th floor. Tapping her fingers against the elevator wall, she wondered if this lift was moving super slowly or whether she was really rushing around that much. Finally, the elevator door pinged open and Abby followed the directions to apartment 205.

"Tony, open up!" she shouted slamming her fists against his door. No answer. She went to slip the key card into the electronic lock but saw that the door was slightly ajar. Abby knew this was a bad sign. Throwing the door open she saw that the lounge area had been completely trashed. Tony's prized plasma TV lay smashed in the centre of the room and his sofa's were both overturned. Abby drew in a huge gasp as she walked slowly into the centre of the room. She suddenly stupidly regretted not calling Gibbs. Her gut had told her something was wrong and now she felt like she needed back up. Swallowing hard she moved towards Tony's bedroom, she crept along with her back against the wall. Just a few more steps and ……………………….

"Tony!"

Abby picked her cell out of her cloak pocket and rang the only person she knew could help. She didn't even realise the tears falling from her beautiful eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I Hope that was ok and I hope that some nice people could review it too ! Until next time )


	2. Chapter 2

Just want to say a quick thank you to absolutely everyone who reviewed. It really made me smile and made my day too. I love to write but haven't in such a long time. Anyways, so many of you told me to hurry up so here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it as much as the first.

Gibbs could feel how tense his two field agents were in the back of the SUV and he knew it wasn't just down to the speed he was driving at either. Ziva had started to bite her nails and McGee had started frantically playing with his PDA, both sure signs that these two were anxious. Neither had asked what was going on. Neither had dared. They could see how worried Gibbs was even though Gibbs had tried desperately to hide it. His marine experience had taught him two extremely valuable people skills. The first was to gauge people's emotions quickly and effectively and think ahead to combat them. The second was to hide his own emotions and feelings in case of capture. Well this wasn't being captured but Gibbs knew he had to be strong and hold everyone together. Abby would need him most when they arrived. She'd sounded distraught on the phone. But who wouldn't be?

Tony had been on edge for the past few weeks and Gibbs knew it was something major. Tony DiNozzo the practical joker and ladies man himself had been seriously distracted. Gibbs had tried to approach him on the matter but Tony just shrugged it off and said Gibbs must be getting old. That had earned him a slap to the back of the head. Gibbs being Gibbs also knew that Tony wasn't willing to give out information and, as wrong as it may seem, he'd tried to delve into matters and find out what was bugging him. Gibbs felt like he was creeping around behind Tony's back but Tony, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Abby and even the director (despite her constant digs) were like his family……….. The only family he had left and he had to protect them, the way he hadn't been able to protect Kate.

Kate being murdered right in front of him had made a huge impact on Gibbs. He knew he couldn't stand to lose anyone that close to him again, but he also knew that he'd made the biggest mistake, something he swore he'd never do, and he'd got involved. Everyone in that tight knit team was like a family and Gibbs was the father figure, the figure of authority and strength. He needed to be there for everyone, especially Tony right now.

Gibbs hadn't liked what he'd discovered when trying to find out what was bugging Tony. His infamous gut had led him in a specific direction and Gibbs had been horrified at what he found, shocked at the cruelty of Tony's past. Pulling up outside Tony's apartment block, Gibbs could only hope that for once, his notoriously correct gut was wrong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby couldn't see Tony breathing and as she reached down for a pulse, she heaved a sigh of relief as she felt a slight beating against her forefingers. Tony was alive. It didn't stop her crying though. She tried to wake Tony gently but as that got no response she started to shake him a little harder until finally Tony stirred. Tony grimaced in pain as he moved his head and felt sharp shooting pains all over his body. He knew this wasn't good.

"Tony I'm so glad you're alive!" Abby cried out as she pulled her cloak off to put under his head.

"Abby, what are you doing here?" Tony looked genuinely puzzled as to why Abby was in his flat.

"Tony you called me, I didn't pick up the phone in time so I rang you back, 15 times in fact. You didn't answer so I drove like a bat out of hell to get here and found you like this … what happened to you?"

"I don't know…."

"Tony you have to try and remember….Tony please come on stay with me…" She pleaded in vain as Tony lost consciousness again. It was then she noticed where Tony's cell phone was. It was nowhere near him. Why would you run away from the one thing you would use to call help?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs had told Ziva and McGee specifically to cordon off the area. No-one else had arrived yet and Tony's neighbours were starting to get extremely confused about the commotion. If Ziva and McGee stayed outside and took statements it meant that Gibbs could assess the damage first and try and console Abby away from prying eyes. It also meant that Ziva and McGee were focused on a task enough not to be able to worry just yet. Gibbs just hoped there wasn't too much to worry about. Unfortunately, his gut told him he was wrong.

Gibbs vaguely registered the trashed apartment, Abby had told him where she was and Gibbs followed his instinct to find the bedroom. He stopped still in his tracks when he saw Abby, bent over Tony's body, her body shaking with a mixture of sobs and shock.

Gibbs bent down beside her, sliding a hand onto Tony's neck to feel for a pulse at the same time. Relieved to find that his senior field agent was still alive, he reached for his cell called for an ambulance and then put his jacket around Abby's cold shoulders. Abby's beautiful eyes were streaming with tears and Gibbs let her fall into his arms.

"Abby," he whispered, "What happened?"

"I asked him…. He doesn't know… he… he,"

"Ok ok shhhh Abby it's ok," Gibbs held her closer trying to comfort her. He could feel her breathing become slightly more regular and he knew she had calmed slightly. "Abby, do you know why Tony called you?"

"He called me, I couldn't get out of my coffin in time to answer it but then when I did call him back he didn't answer so I rang a few more times and he still didn't answer. Something just didn't feel right Gibbs. I made my way over here had a fight with Barbie on the reception desk and then got up here and found him like…. Like this. But Gibbs, his cells over there…. Why would he leave his cell if he was in danger…. And I haven't checked but I bet his gun's still in his top drawer where he always keeps it. It doesn't make sense to me Gibbs – why would he call me and not you?"

"Abby I want you to go outside and help Ziva and McGee cordon off the area and then when the ambulance gets here I want you to show them in here ok?" Abby nodded and slowly got up and made her way out of the room.

Knowing he was alone, Gibbs tried the only tactic he could think of to try and wake Tony. Lifting his head slightly, Gibbs tapped him gently on the back of it.

"Boss?" Tony whispered.

"Hey DiNozzo, now what have I told you about being late for work?" Gibbs tried to make Tony smile or at least feel at ease but Tony's face crumpled into a frown and Gibbs noticed a tear coming out the corner of his eye. "Tony why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You know?" Tony managed to mutter.

"Yes I know Tony. I know I shouldn't have done it but I had to find out what was affecting you so badly. Why didn't you come to me? You know I would help you, don't you?"

"Yes Boss but I didn't know how to tell you about… well you know…."

Gibbs took hold of Tony's hand and gave it a little squeeze. Gibbs knew Tony would feel exactly what Gibbs was thinking and that it would reassure his field agent. Slowly, Gibbs let his eyes scan Tony's body. His top half was completely naked and Tony had cut upon cut on his back. The bruising was horrific, Gibbs had only had bruising like that once in his life and that's when someone had beaten the crap out of him. Gibbs also noticed that Tony's jeans buttons weren't done up to the top. It probably meant that Tony had gone to bed, the doorbell had gone and Tony had put his jeans on to go to the door. At least that was a plausible explanation for that at the moment. Gibbs mind was racing. Why the hell hadn't he acted on his gut feelings earlier when he'd found out about Tony's past?

Abby ushered the paramedics in to the room and interrupted Gibbs train of thought. She didn't look her normal strong self. She looked heart broken and frail, but worst of all she looked guilty. As the paramedics put Tony onto a stretcher, Abby bent down and kissed Tony on the cheek. "Come on DiNozzo, you have to live for me – who else can I make fun of?"

Putting a hand on the small of her back, Gibbs urged her to go with the paramedics. "You go to the hospital. The director and Ducky will meet you there. You call me as soon as you know anything ok?" Abby gave a half smile and she led the way out of the apartment. The paramedics stopped the stretcher as Tony reached out for Gibbs, "Please don't tell them what you know," he pleaded.

Gibbs looked at him, knowing he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He didn't want to betray Tony and tell the team about his past but it was crucially important in finding out what had happened tonight. Gibbs knew what he had to do.

"I won't tell them Tony," He paused and saw Tony relax on his stretcher. "But Ziva or McGee are going to look into the past and they're going to find it themselves."

"I know Boss but just… please don't tell them yet. I trust you." And with that the paramedics pushed Tony out of the room and Gibbs was left to look at the remnants of Tony's apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope that's ok. I know it's not really moved along a great deal but have to build it up a bit first! Lol. Hope all you lovely people can review and let me know what you think. Until next time )


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys just wanted to say thank you all so very much for reviewing and your kind words. I'm going to try and write a long chapter because I've been away for 2 days and you all may well kill me if I don't update lol. Thanks again and here is chapter 3.

Abby had wondered why people were giving her peculiar looks whilst she paced up and down the hospital waiting room. It only occurred to her roughly 20 minutes into her pacing that they were staring because she was only wearing a skull vest top and shorts as pyjamas, Gibbs jacket and big black boots with studs on. Still, she thought it extremely rude to stare, although that hot doctor could look all he wanted, just not now when she'd heard no news of Tony. The Director and Ducky had been trying to find out information about Tony's condition for the past ten minutes but to no avail. Abby felt tears beginning to prick her eyes again. Her head was full of unanswered questions and she wanted Gibbs here. Gibbs was like the father she'd never had. He always knew exactly how she felt and how to soothe her before she even knew what was wrong with her. She could do with a big papa bear hug from him right now but she knew that would have to wait. She had to put her game face on and wait for news.

"Abby, maybe you should sit down?" Ducky asked gently.

"I can't Ducky." Abby could hear the waver in her voice and she knew if she stopped pacing her body would just give in to the tears she was holding back right now.

"Maybe Ducky's right Abby, we've got no idea how long it's going to take before we get news. I mean it's only been a forty five minutes so far, perhaps…"

"I can't Director; I just need to keep walking."

"Ok Abs, just try and tread a little lighter as you're making black scuff marks on the floor."

Abby looked at the Director after she said this and then at the floor. Dammit she loved these boots but they made such a mess. Just as she was pondering if she should try and hide the mess she'd made, the doors to the ward opened and a young male doctor approached the team.

"You must be… Miss Sheppard?" The doctor enquired in Abby's direction.

"Uh no, that's Director Sheppard," she said pointing in Jennie's Direction, "But we're all here to find out about Tony. Or Mr. DiNozzo as you might know him. And I just want to take this opportunity to say that I think its bad, so bad, that you've kept me, us, waiting so long to hear about Tony's condition. I mean we've all been – "

"Abby, breathe – I'm sure the doctor has come to tell us news of our Tony." Ducky had decided to interject after the doctors face started to turn into a look of sheer horror at Abby advancing angrily towards him.

"Yeah well…" Abby stared at the doctor, silently demanding answers right now.

"Well, you'll all be pleased to know that Tony is in a stable condition right now. Unfortunately he does have some serious injuries. His left ulna is broken and his left collar bone has a hairline fracture. He has sustained severe bruising and has multiple deep gashes where he seems to have been cut with a blade of some sort."

"Doctor, may I introduce myself as Doctor Mallard,"

"Doctor Mallard it's a pleasure. I've read many of your books."

"Well my dear boy I was wondering if it would be possible for me to undertake an examination of Mr. DiNozzo before anyone else is allowed to enter the room?" Ducky looked pleadingly at the young doctor, hoping that his reputation and gentle nature would serve him well. Gibbs has told him specifically not to let anyone else see Tony until he had examined him. Gibbs was not a person you wanted to disobey.

"Feel free Mr. Mallard. Could I be forward and ask to assist your examination?" The doctor looked at Ducky with the same look Ducky had just cast seconds earlier.

"No problem my dear chap." The two doctors made their way towards the ER ward doors and Abby was left with a look of thunder on her face.

"You have to be kidding me I mean-"

"Abby I know what you're thinking but Gibbs has given him strict orders and Ducky's going to make sure Tony's all cleaned up and coherent before we go in ok?" The Director took one of Abby's hands in her own and pulled her down into a seat next to her. "Please Abby it won't take long."

"Tony will so have a fit if he wakes up and finds Ducky examining him." Abby said half-smiling, a sign that she was calming slightly.

"Yes, that's for sure." The Director smiled back at her and took her cell out of her jacket pocket. "I'm ringing Gibbs to give him a progress report you ok here for five minutes?"

Abby shrugged and motioned towards the coffee machine. The Director took that as her cue to leave and left Abby alone with her thoughts and the vile hospital coffee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ziva had interviewed about as many people as she could manage right now. She needed to speak to Gibbs, she needed reassurance that Tony was alright. More importantly she needed reassurance that Tony was alive. Ziva had seen how badly injured he was when he'd left and she knew that injuries like those could go one of two ways, one of which didn't bear thinking about. Telling McGee that she was going to help Gibbs, she made her way into the apartment. At first it reminded her of a bombing in an Israeli house, everything destroyed beyond its previous condition and full of debris. Trying to compose herself, she took a few deep breaths and made her way towards the bedroom. Gibbs was standing next to the bedside cabinet, near to the window with his back to Ziva. He seemed to be holding a picture of something but from this distance Ziva couldn't tell what the picture was of.

"I thought I asked you to question the neighbours," Gibbs said softly. Ziva let out a sigh and moved closer to Gibbs, trying to catch a glimpse of the picture. Gibbs immediately tucked the picture into his back pocket and Ziva knew better than to ask why.

"What happened tonight Gibbs? Does Tony know who did this?"

Gibbs tried to think of an answer that didn't give away too much but sooner or later Tony's past would come out. He didn't like withholding the information but Tony was like a son to him; he didn't want to betray him.

"Abby asked Tony what had happened and he couldn't give her an answer." At that moment Gibbs cell began to ring.

"Gibbs – ok tell Abby I'm on my way." With that Gibbs replaced his cell to his pocket and turned to face his field agent. "If you were being attacked Ziva, what one item would you be looking for to help you?"

"My seal… I mean cell phone," she was getting better these days at correcting her incorrect phrases. "Why do you ask Gibbs?"

"You tell me Ziva." Gibbs looked towards the blood stain on the carpet and moved closer to it. "Tony was in this position." Gibbs lay down parallel to the blood stain and demonstrated to Ziva how Abby had found Tony. Gibbs had purposely left Tony's cell exactly where he had found it. He wanted his field agents to figure out what he had figured out when he first got here.

"He is in a position which would be going away from his cell phone. In which case how did he call Abby?" Suddenly it dawned on Ziva what Gibbs was trying to make her see. "Tony didn't call Abby, someone else did. That would be why they didn't answer when she called back."

Gibbs nodded. Ziva had an amazing mind and could figure out a crime scene quickly. Gibbs only hoped that her inquisitive nature led her to investigate Tony's past before he had to tell her.

"I'm going to the hospital. Ducky is examining Tony as we speak – I want you to take pictures and collect the trace from the bedroom and once McGee has finished taking statements I want him to process the lounge."

"Yes Boss…." Ziva paused knowing she had to ask the question that was burning inside her. "Boss? Why do you think Tony's attacker called Abby?"

Gibbs shrugged, "That I can't answer Ziva." With that he turned his back and made his way out of the apartment and into the cool, fresh air of the morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony had specifically asked the Doctor not to let anyone see him just yet. He wanted a little bit of time to try and get his head around what had happened in the past few hours. What Tony loved about hospital staff is they pretended to listen and then did the exact opposite of what you asked them to do. Tony sighed as Ducky came in. At first, he questioned whether he was actually dying and Ducky was here to ascertain the cause of death to save time in his 'office', but he knew he was just being paranoid.

"Dear boy, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Ducky looked pitifully at Tony. Tony hated that look more than anything in the world. He'd had it more times than you could imagine when he was a kid. Now, when he thought he had everything sorted in his life, that same look was coming back to haunt him and he loathed the feeling it gave him, deep in the pit of his stomach.

"I had an argument with my pet fish, vicious things Ducky…" Tony attempted the half-hearted joke but Ducky saw straight through it and Tony could see it. "Gibbs has sent you to examine me hasn't he?"

"Yes, the young doctor before may not have been as thorough as me. He may well be observing in a moment but I told him you needed a specific type of bandage due to allergies so hopefully he'll be gone a little while searching for those." Ducky had a wry smile on his face and moved right up next to Tony. "I will be gentle, but I do need you to co-operate with me Tony, ok?"

Sighing and realising he had very little choice in the matter Tony managed to lever himself up with the one arm, swung his legs over the side of the bed and waited for the inevitable. At first Ducky did everything routinely, asking which parts hurt most and enquiring about the broken bones. It was only when he started to examine Tony's back that Ducky drew in a gasp of horror. Tony grimaced and tensed up immediately. He knew that Ducky would examine his bruising and gashes first but that he wouldn't fail to notice the old scars under the fresh wounds and sure enough, as Tony knew he would, Ducky moved next to the forearm not covered by a cast.

"Tony dear boy, do you have something to confide in me?"

"Ducky… just…. Just examine the new bruises and cuts…. There's nothing else to see ok?" Tony felt physically sick. No-one else had ever seen his old scars, some self inflicted, some certainly not. He could feel his eyes starting to burn and he bit his inside lip until he could taste the tell-tale metallic flavour of blood. He needed to cry so badly but he couldn't let himself down and do it in front of anyone else.

"Tony?" Ducky could tell how upset his young friend was becoming but he wanted to try and find answers. He knew what types of scars these were and he wanted Tony to confide in him. He couldn't just leave his friend wallowing in his emotions and his past when perhaps he could help him.

"Ducky just leave...just go. And I don't want to see anyone else. Not just yet." Tony lowered himself back down on the bed and rolled over; despite the immense pain it caused him, so that his back faced Ducky.

"Jethro will get it out of him." Ducky reassured himself silently. With that he turned on his heel, and with one last look at Tony, he made his way out of the room. Feeling a slight sense of failure he made his way back to the waiting room, not sensing Gibbs waiting just paces away to enter Tony's room. He had intended to see Abby first but he knew that Tony needed him more right now. Thinking that his marine training was still useful, he braced himself, made sure the picture from Tony's apartment was still in his back pocket and walked into the room.

"Ducky I told you …"

"It's not Ducky." Gibbs replied gently, noticing how Tony visibly relaxed in his bed.

"Sorry Boss I just don't think I can talk right now."

Gibbs knew Tony well and knew that pussy footing around would get him nowhere, so going straight for the jugular, Gibbs asked, "He gave you the scars on your back didn't he?"

"How did you…?" Tony knew that Gibbs probably hadn't had time to speak to Ducky so how did he know about the scars?

"I saw them on your back at your apartment DiNozzo. So answer the question – did he give you those scars on your back?"

Tony didn't want to answer but he felt like he had no choice. The emotion of whole ordeal making him feel extremely weak, he mumbled, "yes."

"Tony, I hate the fact that I went behind your back to find out about your past but I wish you'd come to me sooner about what happened." Gibbs went to reach for the picture but thought now was not the time to bring it up.

"It doesn't matter Gibbs,"

"You deserve a head slap for that DiNozzo!" Gibbs erupted. "Your father did this to you tonight in your own home and you tell me 'it doesn't matter'?"

This time it was Tony's turn to become irate. "So what Boss? My father used to beat the seven bells out of me all because I wouldn't let him beat my mom. She stood back for years and took whatever beating he wanted to give her 'cos she was too scared to fight back and eventually I got sick of seeing her with two black eyes at breakfast. Those scars on my back? None of your business Gibbs, I can handle myself now. You have no right to judge me!"

Gibbs chastised himself for the way he was handling this. He wasn't mad at Tony he was mad for what had happened to him, for not protecting him from what Gibbs had guessed might come when Tony's dad was released from prison.

"Tony he came after you after spending 15 years in jail, you really think he's going to give up now?" Gibbs paused. "Confide in me Tony. I'm here for you and I can help you and I will help you but you need to tell me what's going on."

"It started when I was 14, I just got so fed up of hearing mom cry and seeing the way he used to beat her…. I knew I couldn't let her live like that. One night he came home blind drunk and stumbled up the stairs and started laying into her. I rushed into their room and screamed at him to stop. He left my mom alone and beat the crap out of me instead. That was the norm after that. I could take the beatings so long as mom was ok. That went on for about 2 years until the worst beating of them all came." Tony paused. He hadn't moved from his foetal position and Gibbs, not wanting to scare him or make him feel claustrophobic, despite the white, airy nature of the room, had kept safe distance but slowly moved around the bed closer to Tony. "My mom had been staying at my Auntie's house for the weekend. It was my Aunt Rita's birthday and mom decided to go, after getting permission from 'dad' of course. I'd overslept when I was supposed to be helping at one of my father's battle re-enactments. When he got home he dragged me out of bed and down to the basement. He tied me to some of the pipes and beat me and then, he cut me with a kitchen knife. I've never felt so much pain in my life. Not because of what he was doing to me but just because the guy who was supposed to be my 'dad' was actually doing this to me to begin with. He untied me and left me locked up down there until my mom came home. By that time I was old enough to run away from home and I stayed over at friends houses, got a few part time jobs and then when the time came I left for college and never went back."

"What about your mom?"

"She saw me when she came home and after all the years I'd taken the beatings for her and protected her she just did nothing. She stood by him. I don't think I've ever quite forgotten the look in her eyes that day."

"Tony, I'm sorry. I knew your dad was violent. I knew about the police being called out for domestic disturbances and I checked your medical report. I put everything together and …I'm going to find him though Tony. I will protect you."

"It's funny really that he didn't even go to jail for that. He went down for the drugs. I wish I'd had the guts back then to make him rot in jail for what he did to me but I was just a kid. I know it's not my fault."

"It still isn't your fault Tony. Your mom should have stuck up for you. I'm betting his finger prints are all over your place and the DNA collected off of you should tell us everything we need to know. I will hunt him down."

"Gibbs I'm worried. Why did he call Abby? She wasn't on my numbers last called list and I doubt he wanted anyone to find me so why?"

"I'm not sure yet, DiNozzo. But we'll soon find out. Ziva and McGee are processing your apartment as we speak. I'm sure I'll get Ducky's examination results as well. The Director is suspicious right now so don't be surprised if she starts on the trail of your past." She should've stayed a field agent, Gibbs added silently.

Gibbs cell interrupted the quiet of the room. Looking at the caller I.D he rolled his eyes. Talk of the devil, he thought. "Gibbs,"

Jen's voice was frantic on the end of the phone, "Gibbs we have a huge problem."

"Jen, what's wrong?"

"It's Abby. Gibbs she's gone missing."

Well I hope that was ok and I want loads of reviews. Lol only kidding. Sorry for the slight delay in that chapter but I did make it longer to compensate. Until next time )


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, just want to say, as always, thank you for the kind words from the last chapter. Sorry it's been a while since I updated! Been a very busy bee of late! Hope that you enjoy this chapter and hope that ya'll will review! )

Gibbs mind reeled as he processed the information Jen had just told him. He let his cell drop from his ear and he placed it back in his trousers pocket. It couldn't be true. Abby couldn't be missing. Gibbs confusion quickly turned to anger and his fist slammed into the wall of Tony's hospital room.

"Dammit! What the hell is going on here?"

"Boss?" DiNozzo looked worried, his eyes wide with fear. Gibbs was very rarely this angry.

"Abby's missing." Gibbs knew he couldn't lie to Tony no matter how much he didn't want to worry him.

"That settles it then Boss." Tony started to lever himself up in his bed and, although wincing with every movement, managed to manoeuvre his legs over the side of the bed. Using his good arm, he pushed himself up off the bed and stood up.

"Get back in that bed now DiNozzo, and that's an order."

"Gibbs you know as well as I do I'm the only one who can help you figure out where my father is. Now either get me my clothes and take me to HQ or be stubborn and we run the risk of not figuring out where Abby is or who has her. What's it gonna be Gibbs?" Tony had never spoken to Gibbs like this but Tony sensed Gibbs needed some tough love right now. Tony had to pretend to be strong. He couldn't let anything happen to Abby like it had happened to Kate.

Gibbs took precisely six seconds to make his decision. "I'll get Ziva to bring you in some new clothes on one condition."

Tony moved closer towards Gibbs and stared at him, searching for the reason behind the questioning look in his eyes.

"What's the condition Boss? Whatever it is I'm on your six."

"I need you to be honest with me Tony if you know anything about your father and where Abby is you have to tell me."

"Gibbs I've told you everything I know…" Tony's words trailed off. "Gibbs we need to get back to HQ."

"What is it?" Gibbs looked hard at Tony trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"I wanna check it out first Boss. My guts telling me to check something out." Just then Gibbs cell rang again.

"Gibbs," he smiled inside knowing full well he shouldn't even be using his cell in the hospital. He always like the fact he knew the rules but always broke them.

"Gibbs, where the hell are you! Abby's missing and you hang up on me…" Gibbs listened to Jen rant and put his hand over the speaker on his cell. "Ring Ziva and tell her to bring you in some clothes when they've finished with your apartment. Tell McGee to get back to HQ and start searching through your past for information on your father."

"But Boss…?" Tony's eyes suddenly filled with fear. He didn't want someone else searching through all of his sordid past. He didn't want someone else to pity him.

"You thinking what I'm thinking I know you are," Gibbs paused and then continued more gently, "We have to save her Tony." With that, Gibbs turned on his heels and made his way towards the hospital waiting room where Jen would be leaving Tony to swallow his pride and finally face up to the fact that his past, after all these years of hiding it, was about to be aired between all the people closest to him. Making the important decision to confront his fears he shuffled over towards the telephone in the room. Dialling Ziva's number he took a deep breath to compose himself.

"Hello?"

"Ziva, its Tony…"

McGee had never told anyone how he felt about Abby. He thought people would laugh at him. Not because he loved everything about her, not because he would lay down his life for her, but because she was so totally out of his league. And now she was missing, he didn't now whether to cry or to vent his anger. "If anyone hurts her…"

"McGee, do you honestly believe that Gibbs would let anyone hurt Abby?" McGee jumped not realising he'd said his thoughts out loud. Ziva knew exactly why McGee was so upset. They all knew. It was obvious how much he cared for Abby and if only McGee had had some self confidence and asked Abby out, he would have found out how much Abby liked him too. But now was not a time to get emotional. Ziva had been in this situation before and she knew she had to get a grip of herself and help McGee to get a grip on himself too. "McGee, you take the SUV back to HQ start looking into Tony's father and when you find anything call Gibbs ok? I've gotta take some clothes to the hospital, pick up Tony and then we'll meet you. McGee you've got to get your gay face on."

"I think you mean my game face Ziva."

"That too. Now, lets find out who hurt Tony and find out who's got Abby ok?"

McGee physically shook himself. "Let's do it."

Jen had previously encountered injured agents and dead acquaintances but never had she had to deal with one severely beaten friend and one missing friend all in the same day. When Kate had been murdered, the whole team had taken it hard, Jen especially knowing Kate as a friend, knowing that she didn't deserve to die. Jen knew that one day this day would come. The day she doubted that she could do this job. She needed Gibbs right now before she had a meltdown. Feeling the tears pricking her eyes, she picked her cell up off the hospital chair where she'd thrown it after Gibbs hung up on her and shaking, pressed the green call button again. Just as she raised the cell to her ear, she felt a hand on her shoulder and knew instinctively the person that touch belonged to. Turning, she fell into Gibbs arms, feeling for the first time tonight as though she were safe. Gibbs knew her so well she felt no shame in letting the tears fall freely from her eyes. She knew that Gibbs would let her cry and then he'd build her back up again before you could say 'coffee'.

Gibbs raised a hand and cradled the back of Jen's head with it. He kissed the top of her head and soothed her. He was the only one who could make her feel safe; he knew that from when she'd confessed before. But he also knew how good a field agent she was and he needed her to help him find Tony's father, and more importantly, to find Abby.

"You know who did this don't you?" Jen's voice was slightly muffled but the words were unmistakable. She raised her head from Gibbs shoulder and looked directly into his eyes. Gibbs heart melted slightly at the sight of Jen so upset. He always would have a soft spot for her and if he could sort everything out right now for her, he would. But he had to be honest with her.

"So do you."

"How did you…?"

"You know DiNozzo as well as I do, you know when something's eating him up. I know that you were getting more and more suspicious. I know that you would have done what I did and checked out his past for ideas. I know that you know what I do. Now do you think the same as me?"

"I think he's got Abby if that's what you mean, but where can we find him Gibbs? He could be anywhere!"

"Tony's coming into HQ-"

"But he needs to be in bed Gibbs!"

"Jen, he's got my stubborn streak and he knows as well as we both do that he's the only one who can lead us to his father."

"Do you think she's still alive Gibbs?"

"I'd know it if she wasn't Jen. Now let's get back to HQ and find her."

Abby's head hurt more than the time when she's had a few too many absinthes and fallen down the stairs in her apartment building. She couldn't focus and her head felt seriously fuzzy. It was the cold and the wet that got to her most though. She was extremely cold and noticed immediately that her boots and Gibbs jacket were missing. All she had left on was her tiny white skull vest top and her bed shorts. Trying to sit herself up straight, she tried to remember exactly what had happened and how she'd got here and then the task would be to figure out where she was. Putting her weight on her left arm, she winced as a sharp pain shot through her entire body. Feeling slightly nauseous she knew she had a broken wrist. She also knew she wasn't alone. Abby could feel a presence in this cold, wet, close to pitch black room. She felt like she wanted to cry but she couldn't show weakness. See, Gibbs had taught her something.

"Who are you?" Abby ventured. The presence moved closer and smacked her across the face. Yelping in pain, she fell backwards once more onto the cold cement floor of the room. Raising a hand to her mouth, and then to her nose she didn't have to see the blood to know it was there, tasting it was all the evidence she needed.

"Who I am is none of your concern."

"What do you want with me?" Abby countered, she knew she had to try and get information. If she lived through this she needed to be able to tell Gibbs everything she knew. She now knew it was a man, the voice and the smack across the face had told her that. Before she could defend herself, the man had knelt down over her and pinned her to the floor. Abby could feel herself shaking. She tried to fight him off her but with the broken wrist and general weakness of her body, she couldn't.

"Don't panic little missy, I'll keep you alive until you get me what I want."

"Get off me!" Abby spat.

"Temper, Temper Abigail." Abby's blood froze at the mention of her name. He knew her. Something began to haunt her about him. God that voice sounded familiar, or at least the accent did – where had she heard it before? "Now, I'll get off you on one condition. You stay still and don't try any funny business, ok?"

Abby nodded and her attacker slowly lifted his weight from over her. Her mind began to race. She knew that accent, she recognised it so well but for the life of her she couldn't place it. And now, maybe it was her life that she'd be losing.

"What do you want with me?" She repeated her question from earlier and hoped that her attacker had calmed. She couldn't stand another smack to the face. Her head was throbbing from, where she assumed, she's been smacked over the back of the head when she was kidnapped.

"It's not necessarily what I want with you Abby, it's what you can give to me."

"What do you want?" Abby couldn't help herself. She was trying to stay calm but she wanted answers. Answers could help her stay alive and right now that was the option she preferred.

"Well, I think you can stew for a while whilst I go make myself some dinner." He swiftly made his way from the room and Abby could hear bolts being put across the door. Emotionally drained and fearing for her life, she sat up and threw her hands against the floor, frustrated. She couldn't hold her tears back any longer. Knowing she was now alone she cried aloud, "Gibbs help me please…" Allowing her tears to wave over her, she curled up back onto the floor and tried to keep warm.

"You look like crap."

"Thanks Ziva, you always know how to make me feel better." Ziva had reached the hospital soon after Gibbs, Jen and Ducky had left for HQ. Tony was quite visibly in pain and Ziva tried to lighten the mood slightly but knew Tony was in no mood for jokes. She instead decided to help him into his clothes, wishing that she could ignore the bruises, cuts and scars covering his body. Fully clothed, Tony slowly made his way to the car park followed by Ziva.

"Any news on Abby yet?"

"Not yet," Ziva kept her eyes firmly focused on the SUV they were walking slowly towards.

"How's McGee taking it?" Tony broached the question gently.

"Not so good, he's angry he wasn't there for her."

"Poor McGee, we all know how he feels about Abby. Gibbs isn't much better we all know she's like a daughter to him. He left a dent on the wall of my room in the hospital. I feel like this is all my fault."

"Tony, it is not your fault," Ziva paused as her cell rang. "David…. Ok McGee we're on our way."

"What's he found?"

"Well he may have found out why Abby was kidnapped."

Tony swallowed hard. He couldn't tell whether it was tears or guilt he was trying to gulp down but either way he had to be strong. He watched as Ziva strolled ahead to the SUV and opened the door for him. He'd never really realised quite how beautiful she was until now. She helped him into the SUV and leaned over to strap him in. He couldn't help but reach out for her. She resisted at first but then she cushioned her head against his shoulder.

"What's happening Tony? I don't understand…" Ziva let Tony hold her for a while before she gently pushed against his chest and shut the door. She walked round to the drivers side and got in. "You tell anyone I let you hug me and I shoot you." She smiled before starting the ignition and driving at quick speed towards the HQ.

McGee hadn't quite understood what Gibbs had expected him to find in Tony's past that they hadn't found before when Tony was framed for murder but all the same, McGee trusted Gibbs and did as he said. McGee was astonished when he'd found all the police records about the domestic disturbances and the assaults. He was even more shocked when he found out about how Tony's father had been in jail until 3 weeks ago. He'd been even more shocked when reading the case files of the trial to find a suspicious looking man also arrested in connection to Tony's fathers case. Something about the features of the man had haunted McGee and without a moment's hesitation he'd delved deeper and deeper. He had to help Abby and there was nothing he wouldn't do to help her. He would never forgive himself if there was something he over looked, something that could find her. McGee had found this mans records and suddenly everything had made sense.

"Martin Sciuto was arrested in connection with drugs charges…" McGee skimmed the newspaper report he had found and read how Abby's father had co-operated with police to get immunity. However, the people he had snitched on included Tony's father. It had all happened as a drop Tony's father was supposed to have made with 3 others was busted when the cops raided an abandoned warehouse. Abby's father had turned up late for the drop and when he tried to escape without the police seeing him he'd been arrested. He'd promised to co-operate and give up all of his fellow dealers if he had immunity. To McGee it sounded as though someone was out for revenge. Picking up his cell, he found himself shaking. Was Abby still alive? 'Shut up McGee of course she's still alive,' he took a deep breath and called Gibbs.

"Gibbs, it's McGee. When do you think you'll be here?"

"About now," As Gibbs said this he stepped round the corner of the bullpen followed closely by the director and Ducky. Closing his cell phone, McGee said, "There's something you need to see here Boss."

"Are you ok Tony? You're looking rather lame?"

"I hope you mean pale rather than lame David and I'll be fine," Tony winced as he propped himself up against the wall of the elevator.

"Well I think you should have stayed in the hospital…"

"Well you'll soon find out why I couldn't do that Ziva," The elevator pinged and Tony stepped out leaving Ziva dumbstruck behind him. He'd never used that angry tone with him before. She knew that this had something to do with his father and she reasoned that he was just really sensitive right now. She made a mental note to apologise later. Following Tony across to the bull pen she took her seat by her desk and listened as McGee recounted all of the details of his findings. The director was stood extremely close to Gibbs but Ziva could see why. Jen looked scared and Gibbs had a way of making you feel at ease even when you thought you couldn't.

"Where's Ducky?" Tony looked around the room for the English gentleman. "You didn't leave him at the hospital did you?"

"He's gone down to autopsy to tell Palmer everything that's going on. In the meantime I think…"

Gibbs reached into his pocket for his cell, "Ducky why are you…?"

Without warning, Gibbs dropped his cell on to his desk and sprinted to the elevator. All suddenly anxious over the phone call, Ziva, Tony, McGee and the Director followed him into the lift. In the elevator, Gibbs shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, he was anxious about something and the team decided, wisely, to stay quiet. Once they'd reached their destination they saw Ducky waiting outside Abby's lab. Ducky gestured for Gibbs to go in and followed him into the lab.

Gibbs strode into the room, his back giving away how tense he felt through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. He walked over to Abby's desk and saw what Ducky had been so upset by.

"He's been here, Jethro."

Ziva made her way round to where Gibbs was standing and drew in a quick gasp of breath. It was Gibbs jacket and Abby's boots that she'd been wearing earlier. It wasn't the fact that her attacker had been here or the fact that the items of clothing were there that caused so much distress. It was because, as Tony aptly summed up, "Gibbs, why are they covered in blood?"

Well, I hope that that was long enough to make up for me not updating sooner and I hope that you are all still reading and will review to let me know if you are enjoying it. Until next time )

p.s. for P.I.P thanks for letting me know about the cell phones – that little bit in the hospital with Gibbs was just for you – hope you liked it! )


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I 'm really sorry for not updating this sooner. I don't expect anybody will still want to read it, however after one particular review I felt I had to finish it. So after a lot of writers block, here goes…

Tony sat stock still at his desk, pretending to stare at his computer with extreme interest but he kept sneaking sideways glances at Ziva and McGee. It wouldn't be long and one of them would figure out his secret and he wanted to be able to get out of here fast when they did. For years, he'd hid this part of his past so far down inside that it had almost become a dormant fear, but now he felt like he was erupting with pain again. And the one woman he loved would know that he wasn't a real man. She'd know about everything and he didn't know if he could cope with that.

Tony tapped his fingers on his computer keyboard… then without thinking pushed himself off his chair with his good arm and walked slowly towards the elevator. He couldn't be around her right now. He couldn't bear to see the look of disgust on her beautiful face when she found out. He needed to hide out somewhere safe. Somewhere he always went when in need of good advice. Pressing the button of the desired floor, he sighed with relief as the doors closed and he travelled alone to his destination. The doors pinged open and he slowly raised his head to gaze at Abby's lab. There was no loud music, there was no fun-filled atmosphere, but most importantly there was no Abby. For some strange reason he'd hoped she'd be there and this was all a big joke. A gruesome sick joke admittedly but a joke all the same. However, in place of the usual components found in Abby's lab there were crime scene tape and a few other agents collecting evidence. Dammit why couldn't he find anywhere to be alone? He was feeling claustrophobic and the thoughts echoing around his head sounded like a cacophony of sound. Suddenly, before he could think about where he was going, he walked towards the fire exit and descended the one flight of stairs down to the bottom of the building and proceeded to press the fire exit door out into the fresh air outside. He heaved in a huge breath of air feeling like his lungs were on fire. Feeling the soft breeze on his face instantly calmed him and centred his thinking. He couldn't worry about his feelings right now however much they hurt, he had to find Abby. Then when all this was over maybe he could apologise enough for Abby to forgive him for getting her involved in all of this. And then when Abby was ok, maybe he could explain to Ziva…

"Tony."

Tony jumped. He'd been so deep in thought he hadn't even heard Ziva approaching behind him.

"How'd you find me?"

"I followed you, dumb ass."

"Yeah course you did that's why I didn't hear you Ziva, you little stalker you," Tony tried to cover his words with a jokey sarcasm, trying desperately to pretend everything was ok but he knew Ziva too well, and he knew she now knew what was going on.

"Tony, I know about your past…" Ziva stepped towards him, wanting to reach out and comfort him, wanting to hold him and tell him it was ok. But when she saw his head hang in shame she couldn't reach out to him just yet, not before he knew the truth. Not until he could forgive her for what she knew… what she'd tried to hide from the first day they met and she'd fallen for him.

"Great just great. God, why did this have to happen? Huh?" Tony's voice rose as his anger filled him. Every last fibre of him wanted to just scream and let all of the painful thoughts and memories come out in to the open. And why not? It didn't matter anymore if it made him look less of a man, Ziva already knew that he wasn't. The way his father had hurt him so badly and he hadn't stood up for himself. "So you know everything huh?" Tony circled around to face her and pressed his face close to hers.

"I've always known, Tony…" Ziva words were barely audible but to Tony they sounded incredibly loud. Ziva watched as her words drained the colour from Tony's face and stepped unsteadily away from her.

"What do you… You can't have known all that…It's not possible… Ziva tell me you're lying to me? You can't have known…" Tony breathed in deeply suddenly feeling nauseous and faint. Calming his breathing he asked firmly, "How?"

"Tony I knew every last detail about you before I even met you. I had dossiers on every last one of the team before I helped Gibbs with Ari. I never told you because I wanted you to tell me in your own time. I wanted you to open up to me,"

"Open up to you? Open up to you?" Tony voice grew louder and louder in the deserted alleyway. He turned back towards her and put his face menacingly close to hers. "Why the hell would I open up to you? I didn't even tell Gibbs!"

Ziva tried hard to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat but she couldn't. She'd promised herself she wouldn't cry until she was alone. But now the fact that she had hurt the one man she loved more than anything because she had snooped around was more than she could bear.

"You had no right to 'research' me Ziva. You didn't even know me for God's sake! Get away from me, looking at you right now makes me sick." And with that he turned away from her and walked further down the alleyway. When he looked behind him and saw Ziva had gone, he gave into his inner frustration and anger and slumped to the floor facing the wall and before he could stop himself, tears gently fell down his face. He covered his eyes with his good hand and before he knew it an arm was around his shoulders cradling him.

"You've always been like a son to me DiNozzo. I'll always be here when you need me but right now you need to get your ass up those stairs, apologise to Ziva and help me find Abby. I can do this alone if needs be but it'll be a lot quicker if you help me."

This was exactly what Tony needed to calm him, the soothing voice of reason which came in the form of Gibbs. He was right too God dammit. First things first he had to apologise to Ziva – but she wouldn't listen to him after this would she?

"She's sitting next to the fire door by Abby's lab if your going to apologise." And with that Gibbs grabbed Tony's good arm, pulled him to his feet and pushed him in the direction of the door back inside. "I'm heading up to see if McGee's tracked Abby's cell, you make this apology snappy DiNozzo or I'll be snapping something of yours." Gibbs gave Tony a smile which Tony returned and with that Tony quickly climbed the stairs up to Ziva.

"Tell me you've found something McGee."

Jesus why did Gibbs always have to creep up on someone like that? Couldn't he just make a noise or cough or something instead of giving someone heart failure? McGee breathed deeply to steady his heart beat then delivered the news. "Her cells transmitting from just outside the hospital, Boss. She must have dropped it in the struggle. Boss?"

"Yes McGee…" Gibbs looked straight into McGee's eyes. He knew one day this man would be a fantastic leader but Gibbs knew that he needed to nurture McGee first and make him believe it. However now wasn't the time to be furthering potential, McGee needed to be pressed for information.

"Well I was just wondering if Abby was wearing her watch at the hospital?"

"Yes why McGee?"

McGee's breath caught in his throat if he was right then they might just be on to something here. "W…W…Well Boss you see, Abby's watch is fitted with a tracking device. She said she fitted it in case she was ever abducted by Aliens. If she's still wearing the watch, we could be able to find her exact location Boss." Gibbs took a step towards McGee and slapped the back of his head.

"What was that for?!"

"That's for not thinking of that sooner. Now track that signal McGee."

"I'm trying but I can't find the right frequency..." Gibbs took a step closer to McGee and McGee launched himself behind his desk for protection. "I mean I can't find it yet Boss."

Satisfied with McGee's change in response, Gibbs moved behind his desk and sat down. Rubbing his temples with his fore fingers, his thoughts immediately strayed to Abby. She was alive, he knew that much. He'd know if she was dead. But if she'd been hurt in anyway god help the son of a bitch who'd kidnapped her.

"Boss, what's Abby's lucky number?"

"666."

The bullpen fell silent for a moment and Gibbs held his breath expectantly. He knew McGee could do this but scaring him would only hinder progress right now. He silently searched his lap top for the co-ordinates of the warehouse that Tony's dad had used for storing the drugs and waited for McGee to tell him he'd found the frequency.

"Boss, I've tuned in the frequency but without a general location I'm…"

Gibbs spun his lap top round and pointed to the warehouse on screen. "Try there."

McGee typed furiously on his keyboard and prayed with every last fibre of his being that Gibbs was right. Of course McGee didn't say that aloud. Gibbs's gut was notoriously right. His stomach became tense and started flipping over in awkward somersaults creating a horrible nausea. He transmitted the frequency to the co-ordinates on screen and closed his eyes and held his breath…

Please God let me find her.

Abby shivered in the dark room. Her eyes had adjusted slightly to the darkness now and she could make out rough shapes but nothing that could help her figure out where she was. She was feeling progressively more nauseous and the pain in her broken wrist was beginning to make her feel extremely weak. Her watch was cutting into the swollen limb but she knew she couldn't take it off. If McGee loved her as much as he thought she did then he'd know how to find her. He just had to really put his mind to it and think of her lucky number and he'd get the right frequency. But it all came down to how long it took him to figure it out and by then she could be… well she could be in a much worse situation. It had taken McGee two whole days to figure out the tattoo on her back… if it took him that long to figure something so simple out then she could be here a long time.

'Let's not dwell on the negative,' She thought to herself. 'Think like Gibbs.' She knew she'd heard the man's accent before but where she couldn't tell you for all the gooey and sticky stuff in the world. And before she could stop herself her mind strayed to Tony in that hospital bed. All battered and bruised. How could someone do that to him? He was one of the most genuinely caring people she'd ever met and once you saw past the tough exterior there was a lot more to see. Mind you, the outer package wasn't that bad either. His hair was always done nice and when he had a tan… and when he was drunk and his native accent came out that always made her chuckle… God his accent! It was the same as the man who'd kidnapped her. So Tony obviously knew his attacker – but what did she have to do with it? "Man I love you Tony DiNozzo!" She said aloud, convinced she was finding out vital clues here.

With that the door opened and a seemingly huge shadow filled the doorway. "You ready to tell me what I want to know yet, Abigail?"

Abby gasped in surprise and physically shook at the sight of this man. 'Here's the game plan' she thought to herself, 'try and get some info out of him and try to stay alive. Simple.'

"What do you think I can tell you?"

"Well for a start you can tell me where your father is and then after I'll tell you how you can help me."

"I don't know where he is…" before she could finish her sentence a fist had connected hard with her cheek and the familiar metallic taste filled her mouth.

"Tell me where he is god damn you or I swear I'll kill you both…"

"Like you tried to kill Tony…" Abby spat the words out before she could stop herself and instantly chastised herself. If she was right this was the same person who tried to kill Tony and he could do the same to her but if she lived through this she couldn't let Gibbs down. She needed all the information and she wanted to make him proud, he was like her father, he could even do sign language. Slightly less deaf than her real father though.

The man laughed menacingly into the darkness. "It's not true what they say you know… Blood's not thicker than water."

Suddenly Abby's blood ran cold. That saying usually signified a relative and as Tony didn't have a brother it could only mean it was his father. Realisation rapidly dawned on Abby as to why she was in this mess.

"Why do you want my father?"

"Let's just say he owes me."

"I would beg to differ, I'd think it was the other way round." She could sense Tony's fathers' fist coming towards her but with no strength left in her body she couldn't move quick enough to avoid it. "Gibbs will kill you when he finds you."

Moving towards the door Tony's father turned round and chuckled, "You mean if he ever finds me…"

Well I hope that was a good enough chapter for now and one will be added very soon I promise. Luv to you all. )


	6. Chapter 6

Hello there! Thanks to you all who reviewed very nice to hear from you! I promised another chapter and here goes…

Every movement was causing him extreme, nauseating pain but somehow Tony knew he had to become numb to it for now. Climbing the stairs towards Ziva, he mentally formed his battle plan. 'Apology, check out thoughts on lap top, report to Gibbs. Simple.' Taking a deep breath he climbed the last few steps towards Ziva.

"I should shoot you, you know."

"Yeah you should. Ziva I want to say everything I have to say first, no interruptions and then you can tell me to leave you alone forever if you like but I have to get this off my chest first." He knew he wouldn't have the courage to continue if he looked at her, so he sat down next to her and focused his eyes ahead. "I have loved you ever since the first time I met you. Not because you're beautiful, or talented or anything like that… but because for the first time you were a woman who looked into my eyes and saw the real me… and I could never figure out that look until just now… downstairs. The first time our eyes met I knew that you were the one for me… but everything in my past, everything my father did has stripped me of who I am. I'm only ever going to be half a man because of what he did and I can't change that. I never for one minute and I still don't believe for a second, that you could ever love me. And I understand that perhaps that look in your eyes when you look at me is a look of pity but please forgive me for what I just said outside. I don't want to be like my father…" Tony took a deep breath and turned to face her, "I want to forget my past and have a future. If my past helps us find Abby then I'll let the whole world know… I'm just ashamed that you know I'm not really a man. I'm just a shell."

Levering herself up, Ziva shuffled forward and knelt between Tony's knees. "Tony I have always loved you and always will love you. What your father did makes me want to concentrate him…"

"I think you mean castrate but carry on."

"But it doesn't make me think that you're inferior or any less of a man. I have always thought of you as one of the strongest people I have ever met, in fact I think you and Gibbs are much alike and you know how much I respect Gibbs. I love you Tony and I hope you can forgive me too for not telling you that I knew. I just didn't want you to think I was spying on you or that I was…"

Tony placed his hand on the nape of Ziva's neck and pulled her towards him. He'd longed for her for so long and he couldn't wait to kiss her, to feel complete with her. Her lips brushed his initially, nervously and then she placed her lips more forcefully down on his and placed her arms around his neck. Tony broke the embrace and looked into Ziva's eyes to find a tear gently strolling down her cheek.

"We've got no time for this. When we've found Abby we'll have forever but right now …" Tony broke off as Ziva's cell began to ring in her pocket.

"David…ok Gibbs I'll get my ass and Tony's up to the bullpen pronto."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Boss, I can't get a signal from anywhere … I've tried every warehouse mentioned in the original report and… and…" McGee's desperation was starting to make him physically ache. He knew he was letting Abby down. He knew he should have found her by now and he knew that Gibbs would be really disappointed in him. Gibbs would have figured this out in no time, and McGee felt like a complete failure.

Gibbs saw Tony and Ziva arriving at the bullpen and knew he should inform them of developments. "Abby's wearing a watch with a tracking device… do you know where your father might have taken her, DiNozzo?"

Tony had had a thought whilst lying in the hospital bed and had quickly dismissed it. But it kept reappearing and he couldn't shake the feeling. What if his father had taken Abby to the place which Tony feared most? That basement… the place where Tony had spent many hours… cowering in the dark, cold, damp room like a frightened animal. It couldn't be that basement; it was too far out of town, but perhaps in a basement where no-one would think to look. Where someone would dismiss the idea quickly.

Tony rounded McGee's desk and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Probey lend me your lap top…" Tony gingerly typed in the co-ordinates with his good hand and pressed return. Lowering himself into a crouching position next to McGee, he whispered, "I know you can find her Probey."

McGee turned his head away from Tony and got up from his chair. About to walk out of the bullpen he turned, "Maybe you can Tony but I can't."

"McGee get your ass back on that chair and find her… now." Gibbs's stare held McGee's grief stricken eyes and McGee silently walked back to his desk. Gibbs couldn't resist the easy target and slapped the back of his head.

"I guess that was for showing weakness Boss?"

"No that was for being a complete idiot. Now get back to work."

Tony gasped as the computer zoomed in on the selected co-ordinates. Tony had been right and now they could find Abby. Now they could rescue her and catch his father before he could hurt anyone else.

"Gibbs we've got her."

"Where?"

"The hospital basement."

"Grab your kit… Ziva," Gibbs tossed her the keys for the SUV, "Get the car. McGee get the mobile tracky device thing and Tony you grab the first aid kit."

Tony felt the adrenaline rush through his veins overpowering the distinct presence of pain in every limb. He grabbed the first aid kit from his desk drawer and his gun and smiled at Gibbs, "Thanks Boss."

Gibbs returned his smile knowingly. He knew Tony would never forgive himself if it wasn't him to catch his father. He'd always believe he was weak, too weak to stand up to him. But Gibbs knew Tony was more of a man than his father would ever be and soon enough, perhaps Tony would realise that too.

Abby felt extremely groggy as she woke from sleep. Her body was giving in to exhaustion and she was fighting to stay awake. She didn't know how long she could keep it up for. Her nose was still bleeding and her face and mouth were sore with the constant barrage of fists and slaps. Her wrist throbbing, she reached to massage the ache. Damn that felt …. Slightly better. 'Hmm, why do I feel like I'm moving?' She thought. 'Shit because I am moving.' Suddenly her heart began to thump with the realisation that her attacker was going places and she was in his trunk. Now this, this was definitely not good. Abby's hand shot once more to her broken wrist and her heart descended into her stomach when she realised her watch was missing. Dammit! How would Gibbs ever find her now?

"McGee have you got a signal or not?"

"I have Boss but it's … well it's moving…"

"Moving where McGee!!"

"I don't know!!" McGee's eyes widened as he realised his tone. When this was all over Gibbs was so going to hit him hard for that one. "It seems to be moving to the docks but the signal's really bad. I keep losing it,"

Tony glanced at the tension in McGee and Gibbs shoulders from the back seat, and knew his own shoulders must mimic theirs. He was feeling so tense and scared right now it was surprising no-one had noticed. Then Tony felt Ziva's fingers snaking into his opened palm, and he squeezed her hand, reassured by the gesture. No-one could hurt him now. He had his own family to protect him against the 'family' he had tried with all his might to disown. The 'family', who had never loved him, never cherished him and had never protected him. Gibbs was like a father to him now and no-one would take that away from him. Tony jerked forward as Gibbs pressed hard on the gas pedal.

"Don't worry about the signal McGee let's just get down to the docks and then we'll get the son of a bitch."

Abby felt the car decelerating and she felt her body tighten all over. She had two choices. Not struggle and die, or struggle and hopefully not die. Or there may be option three where the car was just abandoned and she died in the trunk with no air… oh dear God now was not the time to be thinking of worst case scenario's. 'Adrenaline, that's what I need, come on Abby, just be like Gibbs.'

Suddenly the trunk sprang open and bright lights blinded Abby momentarily. After the darkness of the room and the trunk her eyes seemed to physically ache with the brightness. Tony's father reached into the trunk and grabbed her broken wrist and pulled her from the darkness and she felt her feet land on rough gravel. Abby screamed in pain, her whole body convulsing with the agony and before she could stop herself she was pushed onto the ground and forced into a kneeling position. Abby could hear Tony's father rustling around on the back seat of the car and her blood ran cold when the door shut and a cold steely barrel was placed against the back of her head.

"I'll ask you once more before I kill you… Where is your father?"

"I don't know… please…" Abby's exhaustion and pain made tears fall that she couldn't stop. She was desperate. She didn't want to die. "I don't know if I did I'd…"

She felt the safety catch being pinged and knew his finger would be approaching the trigger. In a second she'd be dead… in a second she'd be….

Well I hope this chapter's alright for ya'll. Hope to read some reviews soon. Luv to you all. )


End file.
